


Drabble: In Dreams

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

The perfect moment. Shaded by trees, but not too dark. Wind blowing, but not too cold. Overhanging braches, but no roots to disturb them.

Quiet noises of the Fellowship settling in, but nothing that would raise them. Soothing knowledge that someone else was on watch, but not watching them. Neither had the watch tonight. They wouldn't have to move until morning.

They could lean against each other and let their hands discover what their minds already knew: each was man. Each was mortal. They could whisper each other's name all night, and find release in the other's arms.

Aragorn dreamed.


End file.
